


Justification

by peacepen



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sweet, Trans Pierre, itty bitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: Andrei has never thought that he and Pierre are an odd couple. They’ve always been an ideal pair to him for some reason.Set in the same universe as "Is better enough."





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who it was that originally made Pierre's dead name Petra, so if you did that please let me know and I'll hit you with that sweet credit! 
> 
> Also I wrote this in like 30 minutes but its so sweet it deserves to go somewhere

The first time they started a romantic relationship, back when they were teenagers, people asked questions. 

‘Isn’t he a little...weird?’ Or ‘That’s an odd pairing, for sure.’ Or ‘Petra? Really?’ 

(Andrei had stubbornly replied, “It’s  _ Pierre _ , and yes, really.”) 

Andrei has never thought that he and Pierre are an odd couple. They’ve always been an ideal pair to him for some reason. Someone could ask him exactly why they are together, why they’ve been together as long as they’ve known each other, and he wouldn’t be able to explain it. There’s no explicit reason he feels tied to Pierre. He can’t select a single thing, it’s impossible to say “well I find his eccentricities charming and that’s all”. Because while he does appreciate Pierre’s quirks, that’s not  _ it. _ It’s impossible to find a single suitable answer to the question. There is not one thing that makes them. It is the whole of himself and the whole of Pierre that match. There is no one out there quite like Pierre. No one that could suit him so perfectly. 

Pierre shifts in his sleep with a grumble, changing his position upon Andrei’s chest. 

The warmth that blooms in Andrei’s chest when his gaze falls upon his partner is and always will be enough justification for him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drink! Your! Water!  
Take! Your! Meds!  
Send! Me! Prompts!


End file.
